Lord
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: (Sequel de Lady.) Tu, mi amada señora, siempre tendrás el corazón de este Sesshomaru. / No soy dueña de los personajes.


**Lord.**

¡Otou-sama! – Un pequeño niño, de no más de seis años grito con una sonrisa. Cabellos plateados se agitaban en su corrida, brillantes ojos dorados se posaron en el varón idéntico enfrente de él.

Su padre. – Ken, ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar? – Le dio una rara sonrisa, de esas que son reservadas solamente para su rota familia.

Gomen, Otou-sama. – Apenado y con la cabeza inclinada, temiendo haber disgustado a su padre.

Lord Sesshomaru. – Un hombre joven, de entrados los veintiocho años asintió en un saludo. Una mujer de alrededor la misma edad de ojos y cabello color chocolate estaba unos pasos por detrás, con un saludo silencioso se dio a conocer.

Miroku. – Sesshomaru correspondió con una leve inclinación. – Sango.

Miroku y Sango vieron como el Lord se marchó hacia los jardines con su joven hijo pisándole los talones. Ella suspiró y miró a su marido. – La extraña. – No era una pregunta, y era más que una afirmación, ambos lo sabían. – Siempre lo hará. – Confirmó él, viendo como uno de los más poderosos Taiyoukai se consumía lentamente.

Ken. – Dijo su nombre esperando a que el joven levantara la vista. Suspiró levemente cuando este parecía reacio a apartar la mirada del suelo. Se inclino a su altura y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Puede que sea el destino, o quizás algún Kami lo odia. Sus pequeños ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

_¿Por qué lloras? – Susurró mirando a la pequeña mujer delante de él. – Por todas las vidas que esta joya robo... – Respondió ella en un murmullo._

Otou-sama... – El pequeño niño miró a su padre con curiosidad y preocupación.

_Tan parecidos... _- ¿Qué ocurre, Ken?

Cómo... ¿Cómo era mi mamá? – Ken preguntó sin mirar a su padre. La pregunta tomó desprevenido al Taiyoukai, quien solo desvió la mirada y una profunda tristeza inundó su aura.

¿Cómo decirle a su hijo que no pudo proteger a su madre? ¿Cómo decirle que el Gran y Poderoso Lord Sesshomaru no pudo hacer nada por la vida de su amada compañera? _¿Cómo?_ – Tu madre... – Dijo dubitativo el Lord. – Fue una gran mujer, Ken. Amable y poderosa, capaz de perdonar a cualquier ser en este y cualquier mundo. Tu madre, fue la Señora de estas tierras. Cuidó a mi lado, las vidas de todos los que habitan en ella. Y eso, te incluye a ti.

El niño vio a su padre con una mirada esperanzada. El joven Lord dio una sonrisa triste. Ken lo comprendió, abrazo fuertemente a su padre y contra su pecho dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran en silencio.

_Sus labios se encontró con los suyos y ella cerró los ojos, lo besó de nuevo y una lágrima, se escapaba de sus ojos. Tirando hacia atrás, sonrió. – Te amo._

Por la mente de Sesshomaru se repetía una y otra vez una sola pregunta. Esa que ronda los límites de su cordura desde hacer seis largos años.

_¿Por qué?_

Miró a su pequeño hijo, necesitaba a su madre, del mismo modo que el a su compañera. Sin embargo ella los había dejado. Se había despedido de este mundo antes de tiempo. Y le dolía, aún hoy. Después de varios años, seguía sintiendo ese gran dolor. Dudaba que alguna vez lo dejara de sentir. _Sólo en la muerte._ Su subconsciente susurró, recordando las palabras de su compañera.

_Quiero descansar, Sesshomaru. – ella dijo débilmente. – No voy a dejarte... Voy a estar esperando por ti, hasta que puedas unirte a mí._

El iba a ansiar ese día, los restantes años de su vida. Criaría a su hijo, _solo_. Velaría por su reino, _en_ _silencio_. Gobernaría con mano de hierro y corazón de oro. Igual que ella lo hubiera querido.

_Nunca_ iba a aceptar a otra en su cama. _Jamás_ iba a dejar a otra tener su corazón. Porque era _inalcanzable_. Ella se marchó esa noche, y su corazón se fue con ella. Su Lady siempre lo tendría, ella y solamente ella.

Tomó a su hijo ahora dormido en sus brazos, y marchó lentamente hacía el ala oeste del palacio.

_Ese día, mi Kagome, comprendí lo que siempre me decías. Esa sensación de pérdida y frustración. Ese sentimiento de no ser lo suficiente para evitar tener que despedirnos. Si existe realmente eso que tu llamaste destino, sé que en otra vida estaremos juntos._

_Tu, mi amada señora, siempre tendrás el corazón de este Sesshomaru._

* * *

_Sequel de **Lady**._

_Dedicado a todos los que apreciaron ese fanfic. Gracias por sus comentarios ^^_

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Michelle_


End file.
